Lists Of Ways To Annoy Warrior Cats
by FlamesOfLife167
Summary: Ever wonder how to annoy your favorite characters? Come here and read the top 10 ways to anooy your fav charries! NOTE: DO NOT TRY AT HOME!
1. Chapter 1

LIST OF WAYS 2 ANNOY CATS LIST OF WAYS 2 ANNOY CATS

Tigerstar

1.Tell him never to play with 'Fire'

2.When you're around him, call him Darth Vader.

3.If you are Brambleclaw, when you're around him, say, "Don't worry, Daddy, there's still good in you! Remember Padme! I mean, Goldenflower!"

4.Tell him Firestar is better than him.

5.Glue ear phones to his ears and put it on The Barney Theme Song on repeat.

6.Super glue Firestar to his back.

7.Tell him that Hawkfrost has fallen in love with Leafpool and after he gets through tormenting him go back and say, "Sorry, it was all a big mistake!" then run out of there like you have never run before.

8.super glue pictures of all his kids and Goldenflower to him then post it on the internet.

9.when he's asleep decorate him with pink heart stickers and make up.

10.Tell him Firestar died then come back a hour later during his celebration party and tell him that you were mistaken. RUN LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER RUN BEFORE PPL!

Brambleclaw

1.Hire Tigerstar to haunt his dreams.

2.Tell him Hawkfrost came back to life.

3.Keep asking him if he's evil until he finally says yes and record it with a tape recorder then put it on speakers all around the camp.

4.During the middle of the night drag Leafpool out of her den and drop her on Brambleclaw. Video it and show it to Firestar and Squirrelflight. Then watch him and Squirrelflight claw the life out of him.

5.Constantly remind him that he is Tigerstar's son. (you might need to buy him depression medicine after this one)  
6.Dress him up in a Santa Claus outfit while he's sleeping and post it on the internet.

7.Tell him Ashfur and Squirrelflight are In love again and after he gets through yelling at Squirrelflight go back and say, "Sorry, it was a mistake." Watch Squirrelflight tear the life out of him again.

8.Dress him up in cute girl clothes, then RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!

9.Go tell Firestar that he is plotting to kill him. Watch Firestar bite and scratch the life out of him.

10.In the middle of the night, switch Firestar and Squirrelflight's dens. Then when Brambleclaw wakes up and licks Firestar thinking he is Squirrelflight watch Firestar claw the life out of him for a fourth time. By now u should b dead.

FIRESTAR

Tell him Tigerstar's ghost is coming back to haunt him.

Hire someone to dress up as Spottedleaf. Make her go into his den and get all 'lovey duvey' with him as penguinkit would say, then take a picture and show it to Sandstorm.

Make him listen to Christmas songs.

Tell Squirrelflight to go buy everything she can with her credit card. Watch Firestar freak out at the bill.

Tell him that Leafpool is getting married then go back later during his critisizm with Leafpool and say it was a mistake. Watch Leafpool tear the life out of him 5 more times.

When he goes for his regular check up kidnap the doctor and dress up as one. Buy a blurry chart with letters so when he tries to read them he thinks he's going blind.

When he's sleeping, dress him up in a dark brown tabby costume and put amber contacts in so when he wakes up he thinks him and Tigerstar. Watch him scream in terror.

buy Squirrelflight and Leafpool cell phones.

During the middle of the night get a red marker and mark all over him and dress up as Bluestar. When he wakes up tell him that he has died and you are taking him to Starclan. Watch him protest and scream.

Get Tigerstar and lock them in a room together.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudtail

Cloudtail

Take him to the park and lay down in the grass. Tell him you wanna guess what all the clouds look like, if he protests FORCE HIM TO. Look until you find that one perfect cloud and say, "OMG! CLOUDTAIL THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU! OMG!"

Tell him Brightheart dumped him for Firestar. Watch with pleasure as he screams in fury and starts braking things.

For his next Birthday give him a cake in the shape of a cloud that has cute eyes and a mouth on it.

In the middle of the night, take him out of his bed and stuff him with poppy seeds so he won't wake up. Brake into a Twoleg home and throw him in the dryer. When it's done, take him out and comb his fur straight all exept for his puffy tail. Draw a cute girly face on it. Return him to his bed and watch him scream his little heart out when he wakes up.

Put red paint all over Spottedleaf's eye and replace her with Brightheart in the middle of the night. Then watch Cloudtail freak out when he realizes that he has just licked a Medicine Cat.

Dress him up as a cloud for Halloween.

Tell him that he was actually Tigerstar's son.

When he doesn't believe you on number 7 during the middle of the night put amber contax in his eyes and paint black stripes on him. Watch him screech his voice out when he wakes up.

Tell him that when his mother gave him to Firestar it was a accident and she actually meant to give him her other white kit.

Ask him if he would want to go out to eat with you. When you force him to say yes at gunpoint take him to a Tofu resteraunt and make him order something off the menu and tell him it's fish. When he gets his order and he takes a bite watch with pleasure as he chokes to death on it


End file.
